Howdy
Howdy (まいどくん, Maido-kun, Spanish "Bromitas") is a lower-class, joke-loving hamster. He has a rather quirky sense of humour and a strong friendship/rivalry relationship with Dexter, mostly competing with him to win the heart of Pashmina. He is a tidy, hard-working wise-cracker, who has an innate gift for financial matters. Never without his shop apron, he can spruce up a room in minutes and not miss a chance to amuse others with one-liners along the way. Character Owned by Goldie. He speaks with a Kansai dialect in the Japanese version and with a Southern American accent in the English version. He and Dexter are long-time best friends but often fight with each other over the affections of Pashmina, whom they both have a crush on. In Hannah is in Love! he is shown to be good friends with Hannah. This is most likely because they were said by Howdy himself to have been friends since childhood. Howdy lives in a convenience store with his owner, Goldie Houston, and Zack Houston. They also have a bird named Tattles. Howdy is seen pulling out trusty objects for whatever need, notably a broom and an abacus. These aren't really ever shown post-season four. Howdy is never seen with his eyes open. Howdy is known for cracking terrible jokes and puns whenever he gets the chance. Ironically, most of the few times he is laughed at is when he isn't trying to be funny (and the Ham-Hams take it as a joke instead). Dexter is always the one who scolds Howdy for his jokes, probably to poke at him due to their rivalry. Friendships Dexter Howdy and Dexter are frienemies. They fight over Pashmina, over Howdy's “bad jokes”, and they sometimes fight for no apparent reason. Dexter can be petty about scolding Howdy. They are still friends, however, as shown in The Reconciliation! and We Are the Best of Friends! and make sure to protect each other if either is in trouble. Their owners, Goldie and Curtis, reflect their friendship, fighting sometimes for the sake of rivalry, but at the end of the day are still best friends. They are also neighbours. Hannah Howdy's long time friend from the south. In her debut episode, Hannah is in Love! she seems more interested in the "sophisticated" Dexter than in Howdy, and even uses Howdy to find out if Dexter feels the same way about her. Relationships Pashmina Howdy as well as Dexter are constantly fighting to win Pashmina's heart. She usually ignores them or just doesn't notice. When she does, she seems irritated by their arguing. Bluntly put, Pashmina just doesn't like either of them back. Yet they still continue to fight. The battle for Pashmina seems to stop completely post-season four, strangely enough. Notable Episodes * Pashmina's Present (#22) * Watching Over Cute Penelope (#34) * It's Robin-Ham! (#52) * The Reconciliation! (#64) * The Little Bandits! (#78) * Autumn, Mom's Style (#124) * My Best Friend (#248) * A Picnic Date! (#294) Trivia * Howdy's Japanese name "Maido" means "Hello!" or "Welcome!" in the Kansai dialect, which Howdy is known for speaking within the original dub. Gallery See also:Howdy/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males